


Julian has reasons for being catlike okay?

by apollosflame (lalliana)



Series: Dalton Crack [1]
Category: CP Coulter's Dalton - Fandom, Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 14:18:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1782103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalliana/pseuds/apollosflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>The cat immediately started purring, butt jerking up a bit each time Logan’s hand passed close to the tail.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Hunter looked like he’d found the best blackmail material ever.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Julian has reasons for being catlike okay?

“Where is Julian?”

The new kid - Hunter, if Logan’s memory was correct - looked up, murky green eyes (he was going to have to talk to Julian about his obsession with the color - first Fucking Smythe and now  _this_  kid) sly and amused as he continued to stroke the cat on his lap. “What do you mean?”

“Don’t be stupid.” Logan said, voice cold in barely-controlled fury. “I saw him come in here. Where. Is. He.”

Hunter’s lips quirked into a sharp smirk, and he looked about to say something in response, but at that moment the cat stood and shook itself. The smirk grew wider, and just as the cat poised itself to jump to the ground, Hunter ran his hand down the length of it’s spine and scratched at the base of it’s tail. The cat’s rear end jumped up into the touch reflexively - but a second later it rumbled an unhappy noise at Hunter and turned to bat, annoyed, at his hand.

Hunter laughed, removing his hands from the cat and grinning widely as it jumped off and crossed the room to rub against Logan’s legs, mewling plaintively. A bit confused the cat’s behaviour - most animals didn’t like Logan, and while cat’s usually just ignored him, they were never this friendly, either - Logan nonetheless picked the dark brown cat up and cradled it in his arms, stroking the long, silky fur. The cat immediately started purring, butt jerking up a bit each time Logan’s hand passed close to the tail.

Hunter looked like he’d found the best blackmail material ever.

“How about you sit down?”

“How about you tell us where Julian is?” Derek countered from behind Logan.

If anything, Hunter just became more amused. “How about you sit down,  _then_  I’ll tell you where Julian is?”

Twisting his head to exchange a look with Derek, the two Stuarts entered the room and sat on the boy’s bed, the cat Logan was holding immediately turning in a couple circles on Logan’s lap before sticking it’s nose against his belly, carefully kneading at his legs and purring like a motorboat.

Hunter, by now, was watching the cat like it had given him everything he wanted in the world.

Logan sighed, annoyed. “Okay, we’re sitting. Where is Julian?”

Hunter beamed at him. “You’re holding him.”

Derek groaned and rubbed his face with his hands, and Logan started detailing all the ways he could murder the kid and hide the body.

“I know this is confusing to most people, with all of Julian’s nicknames,” Derek said, voice muffled by his hands. “But Julian  _isn’t actually a cat_.”

“Of course he isn’t,” Hunter said, looking at Derek like he was a moron. “I turned him into one.” He paused. “Again.”

“ _Aga_  - okay.” Logan said, taking deep breaths in an attempt to reign in his temper. “Right. Pretending that you’re not absolutely bat-shit insane, how, exactly, did you turn him into a cat.”

“Magic,” Hunter said, turning the Oh-My-God-You’re-A-Moron look to Logan. “Really, how else?”

“Right,” Logan said again, and, ignoring Derek’s dark mutterings about Hunter belonging with the Windsors, Logan, with the voice of someone quite obviously humoring a mentally deranged person, asked, “Then can you turn him  _back_?”

Hunter beamed at him again. “But of course,” he cooed, and snapped his fingers.

And instead of a cat, Logan had a lapful of very warm and very,  _very_  naked Julian, who blinked at him, turned bright red, then made a garbled sound of the incredibly embarrassed and promptly fell onto the floor.

“What.” Logan said.

**Author's Note:**

> As is customary with almost everything I write, this has backstory and everything to this that I'll probably never write but exists anyway.


End file.
